


Bloody Smile

by bloodrosepetals



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosepetals/pseuds/bloodrosepetals
Summary: I need to write a creative response for my English project, so the prompt is "during a time of grieving how far are you willing to go to prove your love for your loved one and stop them from grieving?"I'm sorry ahead of time, but Much Ado About Nothing is kinda boring so I chose the most interesting prompt and part in the play. Enjoy.





	Bloody Smile

Snow fell, the white innocent flakes glistened innocently, as if blood wasn't scattered across the newly snowed pathway. Ugly sobs erupted, shaking hands and screams. Sirens roared loudly in the distance. A boy stood, his eyes wide. How was he going to fix this? His loved one was on the ground, grieving horribly, and sobbing loudly, a dead body laying lifelessly on the ground. "Elliot! Do something!" a black haired boy roared, tear stained cheeks. The other kneed down, grabbing the others hands. 

"How can I fix this? What can I do?" the other asked, his beige hair, messier than usual. The small male shook, at one point his shaking seizing and he glanced up at Elliot, who, had a worried expression plastered on his features. 

"Do you love me?"  he asked with bloodshot, swollen eyes looking into Elliot's sky blue ones. He nodded his head hesitantly. The smaller boy pointed at the man laying lifelessly on the floor, an ambulance finally getting to the scene. "Find the murderer.." he started, his eyes darting from the victim on the ground back at Elliot. "And kill him." he finished, looking dead into Elliot's shocked expression.

"Leo, I can't do that." Elliot whispered, Leo instantly ripping his hands out of Elliot's, sending him a glare.

"Then I'll do it myself, I don't need such pointless love." Leo rose abruptly, Elliot rising up with him moments after. 

"Leo-"

"Elliot, this my father. You expect me to just walk away? What did he ever do wrong!? He never wronged anyone! So why did this have to happen to him!? The person who did this. Will pay. I will make sure they do." Leo turned his back to Elliot. Elliot bit on his lip, gazing at the dead body. Police were already getting things to set up a fence, while a doctor from the ambulance ran out to check the mans pulse. Nothing. The blood seemed to be spreading, or it was Elliot's imagination.  _How did this even happen?_ Leo had already gone to the police, asking for suspects, his fingers digging in to the mans jacket, the policeman trying to calm down the emotional male.

"Leo!" Elliot quickened his pace, grabbing Leo arm and ripping him away from the innocent police officer. "I'll do it." Elliot breathed. Leo glanced at him, growing silent for a brief moment before he smiled.

"I'm glad." Leo whispered, wrapping his arms around Elliot and leaning his head against his chest. Killing.. Ending someone's life, wasn't as easy as it sounded for someone like Elliot Nightray, as he was from a very wealthy family, let alone that he was a respected police officer. Committing murder, or going against the law in any form would rid him of all the years he spent reading all those books, but what wouldn't he do for a loved one? Sometimes, love takes priority over law, rules and work. With his status, he'd find a job somewhere in his parents company if he killed. There was no other choice...was there? Elliot tightened his grip on his lover, a moment of regret passing his mind, dismissing it instantly. He wasn't going to go back, if he had to do it to prove Leo his sincere feelings and if that was the only way to rid of the tears in his eyes.. He would do it. 

"Mr. Nightray?" one of Elliot's coworkers called, instantly he rose from behind his desk. "The case was given to you." the coworker spoke, throwing the folder on his desk. He opened the black folder, and maybe it was fate, or maybe it was a test from life. It was the case of Leo's dead father. He slumped down in his chair, his coworker still standing by his desk. 

"Any suspects?" he asked, in response he was handed a few profiles of people who were suspected to be a murder. "Let's go." Elliot rose fro his seat, and his coworker followed him as they left to go explore, the cameras, the crime scene, to the houses of the suspects. Elliot interviewed them, asking them questions, interviewing the people who witnesses, family members. He seemed so far away from the truth, slumping in his desk, gazing at the folder. The smile of the man in the photo of the document haunted him. 

"I think he's guilty." his coworker snapped the male out of his thoughts. Elliot focused on the place where his coworker pointed. He picked up the folder, gazing at it briefly. Without another word he got up, grabbing his jacket and drove to the address of the man his coworker pointed at.  _Vincent Eucliffe._ He rang the doorbell, a man with crazy blond hair answering the door.

"Hello?" Vincent greeted sheepishly. 

"I'm from the police." Elliot showed his badge. The door instantly slammed on him, leaving him frozen. He rang the doorbell again, and again... He sighed exasperated before kicking the door down. He took out his taser gun, walking slowly in to the house. "You have the right to remain silent and not fight back, it's easier if you admit to your crimes now." Elliot shouted glancing around the house. He found the man struggling to open his window and Elliot walked over, putting his gun away. 

"N-no! It's not me! I swear! It was an accident!" the man started crying, holding a cross between his hands, dropping to his knees. Elliot gazed at him, a dark gaze resting on his features. Elliot took out his gun, taking it off it's protection with a click, holding it up to his forehead. The man froze, gazing at Vincent darkly, lacking empathy.

"You didn't have to kill someone, why did you do it?" Elliot's voice could've cut through glass. 

"Will you kill me anyway, even though you're a police officer?" the man asked, smirking. Elliot pressed the gun harder against his forehead, the other inhaling deeply. "Okay." he started. "I don't know who that man was to you, but he wasn't the way he seemed- He was evil. He always gave everyone a hard time, me, my friends. We can't have someone like that in our life, I'm sure you under young Nightray?" Vincent crackled. "And you too- Are you sure you want to play with fire? You could loose everything." Vincent warned, his eyes reflected evil deeds he's done. 

"I don't care what I loose, I already know my losses when I pull the trigger." Elliot replied. He pressed his finger, slowly. "You should've planned your threatening better, murderer."

"Isn't that what you are becoming?" 

"I'm willing to become that." Elliot whispered.  _For him._ He positioned the gun gun at the side of his head, before pulling the trigger, and the man fell to the floor with a thud. He tucked away the gun, and walked around the house, and found another gun in one of the cabinets, he made sure to wear gloves as he place the gun Vincent's hand. He then took out his phone, and dialed Leo.  

"Hello?" Leo replied, his voice hoarse.

"Leo. I did it." Elliot whispered. The line went silent. 

"You... You found the killer? And murdered him?" Leo asked. 

"Yes." Elliot replied, his hand shaking. Silence.

"You... Did this for me?" 

Elliot hung up, his hand shaking harshly, and he left the house with that. No one ever found out Elliot was a killer. No one suspected him, Leo never spoke of it, but the peace in his heart from knowing the man was punished satisfied his soul. He placed a white rose on his father's grave, a small smile on his lips. "It's okay father. He won't hurt you, or anyone ever again." Leo whispered, before glancing at Elliot. 

 _Was it worth it going that far and killing him? For him?_ Elliot wondered sometimes, but the second he saw the sparkle in Leo's eyes, and that shining smile he knew.  _Yes. It was._


End file.
